Brev som du aldrig fick läsa
by HermioneGirl96
Summary: De här är alla brev som Ginny skrev till Harry genom åren på Hogwarts men aldrig skickade. OBS: Svenska är inte min modersmål.


**Hej, allihopa! Jag vill bara säga två saker: Först, jag är inte J. K. Rowling och försöka inte stjäla någonting ifrån henne. Andra grejen är att Svenska inte är mitt modersmål. Om jag har skrivit någonting fel får du gärna berätta för mig. Tack! **

Kråkboet, 3:e september 1991

Kära Harry,

Är det sant? Är du Harry Potter på riktigt? Finns du? Har du verkligen ärret?

Du är snygg i alla fall.

Med vänlig hälsning,

Ginny

Första År Tjeelevssovsal, 19:e februari 1993

Kära Harry,

Jag tror att någonting händer med mig. Jag kunde inte berätta för dig i morse för att jag inte vill at Percy kommer veta, men jag är rädd. Det finns hela timmar som jag inte kan komma ihåg. Ibland känner jag mig som jag vaknar, och jag har blod på klädnaden. Ibland finns det fjäder också, och ibland målfärg. Jag vet inte var jag var när Filchs katt dog. Jag undrar om jag dödade den!

Jag vet inte vad händer. Jag hade en dagbok som skrev tillbacks när jag skrev i den, och den var väldigt snäll, men nu tycker jag att det var lite konstigt att den kunde skriva och ha en samtal med mig. Jag försökte tappa bort ten i toan, men det fungerade inte. Jag är rädd, Harry. Kan du hjälpa mig?

Med vänlig hälsning,

Ginny

Kråkboet, 11:e juni 1993

Kära Harry,

Jag skulle vilja vara tacka dig för att rädda mig från Tom Dolder. Jag känner mig så dumt för att jag litade på den där dagboken. Jag hoppas att du inte tycker att jag är dum. Du är en hjälte. Du är så modig att jag knappt kan tro på det. Tack så jättemycket för vad du gjorde i Hemlighetens kammaren.

Med vänlig hälsning,

Ginny

Giza, 15:e augusti 1993

Kära Harry,

Jag tycker jättemycket om Egypten, och det är så spännande att vara på en riktig semester för en gång i livet. Men det har varit sex veckar sedan jag sett dig, och jag saknar dig. Jag vet at du skulle vara hemma hos oss på Kråkboet om vi inte var i Egypten just nu, och därför är jag lite ledsen att vi inte är hemma.

Hoppas att allt går bra med Mugglorna.

Med vänlig hälsning,

Ginny

Kråkboet, 5:e augusti 1995

Kära Harry,

Jag hoppas att du får lov att komma till Världsmästerskapsfinalen med oss. Jag vet att du älskar Quidditch och du skulle njuta av det. Och jag saknar det. Det har varit mer än en månad sedan jag såg dig.

Du är fortfarande snygg.

Kram,

Ginny

Tredje År Tjeelevsovsal, 14:e october 1994

Kära Harry,

Grattis på att du är en turneringsdeltagare! Det är så spännande! Är du rädd för uppgifterna? Det skulle jag vara. Fast du är en berömd hjälte som har överlevt Du-Vet-Vem. Du kommer göra ett väldigt fint jobb i Turneringen i magisk trekamp, det vet jag. Det gör du alltid.

Med vänlig hälsning,

Ginny

Tredje År Tjeelevsovsal, 17:e december 1994

Kära Harry,

Jag skulle vilja bara säga att jag skulle tycka om att gå på Julbalen med dig om jag inte redan hade lovat Neville att jag skulle gå med honom. Jag tycker om dig. Det var bara att jag trodde att du inte skulle fråga mig även om jag väntade ett tusental år, och nu har jag lovat. Förlåt. Det var inte meningen att säga nej till dig.

Kram,

Ginny

Fjärde År Tjeelevssovsal, 22:e september 1995

Kära Harry,

Det är så spännande att jag kommer spela på Gryffindors Quidditchlag med dig! Jag ser fram emot det. Det var synd att vi inte fick spela Quidditch förra året, även om det var väldigt kul att se du tävla i Turneringen i magisk trekamp. Jag har några idéer för hur vi kommer vinna mot Slytherin i år. Som du vet från tiden som du har bott med oss på Kråkboen, jag är faktiskt ganska duktig på att spela Quidditch. Det kommer med att växa upp med sex bröder.

Jag ser fram emot att se dig på träningen.

Kram,

Ginny

Grimmaldiplan nummer 12, 20:e december 1995

Kära Harry,

Tack så jättemycket för att rädda Pappa. Jag älskar honom och jag vet inte vad skulle hända om han dog. Tack.

Kram,

Ginny

Grimmaldiplan nummer 12, 23:3 december 1995

Harry,

Hur kunde du glömma att jag har tagits i besittning av Du-Vet-Vem? Du var _där_! Du SÅG honom denna natt!

Den här hälsningen är inte så vänlig.

Ginny

Grimmaldiplan nummer 12, 23:e december 1995

Kära Harry,

Förlåt. Jag vet att du är rädd. Det är fruktansvärt, att vara rädd av dig själv. Jag önskar att du inte kände så där.

I alla fall har du inte tagits i besittning av Du-Vet-Vem. Om du kommer ihåg vart du har varit hela tiden är det omöjligt att Du-Vet-Vem har tagit ditt minne ifrån dig. Det är bra, även om det känns som en liten sak just nu. Du är fortfarande dig själv, och jag vet inte, men jag tror att det betyder att du kommer bara göra den som du vill göra, och inte den som Du-Vet-Vem vill att du ska göra.

Jag vet inte varför du känner dig som en orm, men jag vet att du inte var den som bett min pappa. Du är inte den skyldiga. Du har inte bitit någon, och du skulle aldrig bita min pappa. Du är nästan en Weasley och jag vet att du inte skulle göra det.

Jag älskar dig. Jag vet att jag är Michael Corners flickvän just nu, men jag älskar dig.

Kram,

Ginny

Kråkboet, 2:e juli 1996

Kära Harry,

Jag älskar dig. Jag vet att det är väldigt svårt för dig att Sirius dog, och jag ville bara berätta för dig att jag älskar dig. Jag kommer alltid vara här om du behöver någon för att prata med eller krama eller gråta med eller vad som helst. Och jag menar faktiskt alltid, vilken tid som helst.

Med kärlek,

Ginny

Femte År Tjeelevssovsal, 25:e januari 1997

Kära Harry,

Det går inte så bra med Dean just nu och jag vill bara säga att jag önskar att du var min pojkvän i stallet. Jag borde ha sagt ja till dig när du frågade mig till Julbalen för två år sedan. Jag borde inte ha varit Deans flickvän eller Michaels innan dess. Men Hermione sade att det skulle vara bättre om jag provade vara med andra pojkar, för att jag har varit kär i dig sedan jag var tio år gammal och det är lite konstigt. Jag tyckte hon hade rätt, men . . . Jag är kär i dig.

Med kärlek,

Ginny

Femte År Tjeelevssovsal, 5:e maj 1997

Kära Harry,

Igår kväll var underbar. Jag har velat få kyssa dig i sex år nu och det var ännu bättre än jag hade väntat. Du är underbar. Jag älskar dig.

Med kärlek,

Ginny

Sjätte År Tjeelevssovsal, 12:e november 1997

Kära Harry,

Hej! Hoppas att du mår bra och är säker, var som helst du egentligen är. Hur mår Ron och Hermione? Jag saknar er tre: särkilt dig, självklart, men Ron och Hermione också. Alla saknar er, faktiskt, åtminstone alla oss som är med i Dumbledores armé.

Det är svårt att vara här på Hogwarts i år. Det känns inte likadant nu att Dumbledore är död. Snape är en fruktansvärt elak rektor, men syskonen Carrow är värre. Vi tränar de oförlåtiga förbannelserna under lektionerna, och vi är tvungen att använda de på andra eleverna som har fått straff. Det är helt sjukt. Vi i Dumbledores armé använder inte de oförlåtiga förbannelserna, självklart, men sedan får vi straff, och det är självfallet inte alls roligt.

Jag hoppas att ni hittar vad som helst det är som ni letar efter. Du är en väldigt bra sökare, så jag är säker att du kommer hitta den någon dag.

Hoppas att du mår bra. Hej till Ron och Hermione.

Med kärlek,

Ginny

**Hoppas att ni tyckte om den! Säg till om jag har skrivit fel! Tack för att läsa!**


End file.
